


Another Love

by Fantey123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantey123/pseuds/Fantey123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is confused and Louis helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Harry, must you always leave your clothing on my bed?" complained Louis as sat down beside Niall on the couch. "Erm, yeah." Harry was lying on the floor face down. "Fuck off Louis."  
"Just because you have a hangover, mate," chuckled Niall. "Well maybe if certain Non-British cunt didn't carry so much vodka." 

"Morning lads," called Liam as he made a cup of tea. "Tea, anyone?"  
Louis raised his hand. "I'd be delighted. Thank you Liam. See this the way to a mans heart, lads." He turned to look at the others. "I'd like to see the rest of you taking the initiative and domesticating themselves for the greater good.  
"Louis, you fucker, you can't even make toast." Niall threw a pillow at Louis. "Look who's talking." Louis threw the pillow back. “Where is his Zaynness these days, anyway?” Louis turned to look at Liam. Liam shrugged. “Sleeping.” Louis nodded sagely. “Too true.”  
“Guys, we do have to do stuff today.” Liam handed Louis his tea. “Who’s waking Zayn?”  
“Bags not me,” said Louis incredibly quickly. “It should be you Liam.” He and Niall shared a look. “Alright.” Liam agreed.


	2. 2

Zayn didn't want to wake up, but someone was shaking him. "Fuck off," he said, but the offending shaker did not fuck off. "I'm asleep, go away," he begged.   
"I know you're not asleep, or you wouldn't be talking." Ah, so it was Liam who was ruining his morning. Liam was not supposed to betray him like this. Rude. "Yes I am," Zayn protested, but he knew it was futile. So he started to sit up.   
The sun was streaming through the window when he opened his eyes, and it hurt for a second while they adjusted. Liam was smiling at him, holding a cup of tea. "Morning." Zayn just glared at him. Liam left the tea beside his bed and left Zayn to get ready.

When Liam walked back into the lounge room Niall and Louis were engaged in an arm wrestle on the floor. This was a common occurrence between the two- and the result usually went Niall's way. Louis was, however, the only person Niall could win against. Harry was scrolling through his phone. "Did you get him up?" Harry asked. He seemed to have recovered greatly from his hangover. Liam nodded as he made himself some more toast. 

Zayn walked into the room with wet hair, but he was dressed so that was a good start to the morning/almost afternoon. "The beast has awoken from his hibernation for the first time this century," announced Louis. Zayn flipped him the bird while he made some more tea. Niall laughed, as he usually did at almost every joke Louis made.


	3. 3

Liam loves being onstage. It still blows him away that his childhood dream has actually come true. He gets to perform in front of thousands of people and share his music with them and it is the best job in the world. The best part is he gets to share it with other people. His best friends, who are also amazing. He also likes to watch how the others react to attention. Out of them all he thinks that Zayn is the shyest. He still is surprised that people actually like him, and he gets the most nervous before a show. They rest of them try not to make a big deal out of it, and pump him up without being obvious about it.

When they are performing Zayn thinks about how comfortable everyone looks with performing. Niall gets an infectious grin on his face, and does little dances, absolutely bursting with energy. Louis sings his lungs out, letting to music overtake his mind. Liam looks like he loves every minute, mirroring Niall's movements or starting a water-fight with Louis. And of course Harry. Harry is born for the stage, he expresses the emotions of the music with his body and his voice. He always looks absolutely incredible, and his stage presence is immense. Zayn thinks that maybe the problem with him is that he thinks about everything too much. Maybe if he stopped caring it would all come naturally to him, and he wouldn't have to try so hard to fit in on the stage.   
He loves the singing though. He loves that he can make it different every time, adding new runs to his high notes, or new meaning to his verses.   
Liam really does look good though. When he sings the little improvisations, changing the tune and his eyes light up with the love he feels for their fans, when they go crazy every time. The way his arm muscles always look so good in tank tops. Zayn should really stop himself from getting so distracted.

After the show there is so much loose energy to burn off. They all have their own ways, but Zayn's favorite is getting stoned with Louis. Not only does it relax him, but it also gets under Liam's skin, which is something Zayn loves doing. He and Louis go out onto the roof of their hotel where they can see the lights of Chicago, hear the sirens and the faint music from the club down the road that Harry and Niall have gone to. As usual Liam goes to his room to Skype Sophia. 

Louis supplies the weed this time, and he and Zayn sit on the edge of the building, letting their feet hang off. It's not the best quality Zayn's ever smoked but it will do. "Mad show tonight, eh?" remarks Louis, while he takes first smoke. Zayn nods, thinking back to how good Liam had looked. His eyes were so pretty. Warm, and inviting. What the fuck inviting. Inviting what exactly? Zayn really needs to stop doing this. "What would we do without Harry?" Sometimes they all need to rely on Harry to lift them, because Harry never lets anything stop him from making each show better than the last.


	4. 4

He and Louis sit in silence for a while. Louis is only really like this with Zayn, he feels the need to fill the silences with anyone else, but silence with Zayn isn't awkward.  
"Zayn why do you keep staring at Liam?" Louis asks. He wouldn't usually, because Zayn would deny it, but things are different when the weed has relaxed the inhibitions between them. "I don't know he;'s just...... like... nice to look at?" Zayn has to think for a bit, because there isn't really a reason, it's sort of like when you are at an art gallery and you look at the art but you don't know why.   
"I guess.." says Louis, too sleepy to pursue the matter further.

But Zayn can't really rest anymore. Why does he keep looking at Liam. It doesn't really seem normal, he doesn't really do it to any of the other boys. Why just Liam?


	5. 5

"Louis, how would you know if you were gay?" Zayn asks. Louis looks at him sleepily. Weed tends to do that to Louis. "You just sort of know, I think."   
"Yeah but how would I know?" He doesn't really think that wanting to check out a hot guy makes him gay, but you never know. Maybe he is bi. Or pan. "Like I don't know if I'm attracted to guys in like I just want to look at them, or do I actually want to like kiss them and stuff..."  
Louis sits up and stares at Zayn. "I could help," he says.   
"How?"  
"Kiss me and then you'll know if its like just looking or whatever." Zayn is surprised. That was definitely not what he expected. But Louis was really good looking, so he wouldn't mind. Also he had pretty lips.   
So he leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis'. It didn't really feel any different to kissing a girl. Except the stubble. And the fact that Louis kissed him hard, wrestling him for dominance of the kiss. Okay so it was different. But it was incredible.  
Zayn pulled back from the kiss. It was overwhelming. He didn't think he would like it that much, the idea of a guy kissing him,   
"Sorry," Louis said, his lips reddened.   
"What for?"  
"You know, getting carried away like that."  
"No it was good." Zayn realizes that it was really good. One of the best kisses he had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

When Louis wakes up the next morning he is the one who is confused. He knows he is attracted to guys, Zayn is the one who is trying to figure that out. But what confuses him is Zayn. Because he wants to kiss Zayn again. He wants to be the one to make Zayn have that beautiful look he gets after hes been kissed, he wants touch Zayn so much. It confuses him, because he knows that he shouldn't be this attracted to one of his band members.   
At breakfast he tries not to make eye contact with Zayn. He thinks that maybe if he doesn't see how pretty Zayn is he might be able to get rid of this attraction. He avoids Zayn all day, going out by himself to the shops, staying on the other side of the stage that night.   
Later Liam comes into his room to talk. "Why are you mad at Zayn?" Liam asks. Liam generally gets straight to the point.   
"I'm not." Louis protests. He hadn't realized that Zayn would think he was mad at him.  
"Well don't ignore him then." Liam knows better than to ask whats happening between them, he won't get an answer. "Seriously Louis, just talk to him and sort out whatever is between you."  
With that Liam leaves Louis to stew in his thoughts again.  
He realizes that Zayn must think that he had done something wrong, when really it was all Louis. He doesn't want to hurt Zayn, so he decides to go and talk to him.

He knocks on Zayn door, and Zayn looks quizzical when he comes to answer it. "Louis?"   
'"Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you, can I come in." Zayn opens the door wider and lets him in. Louis doesn't know what to say to Zayn. He doesn't want Zayn to know how much he cared about the kiss.   
"I just thought you would need some time to think." He feels shitty about the lie, making out like he did it for Zayn. He knows how selfish that is.   
Zayn frowns. "I thought I'd done something wrong, like I was a bad kisser or something?" He sounds really insecure, and Louis feels even more guilty. "I'm sorry Zayn, I should have talked to you about this." He reaches out for a hug. which Zayn returns, and tries to ignore the way his heart races and the way Zayn smells like smoke and pine, which is a really nice combination.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn is getting worried about himself. Because he seems to be attracted to Louis and Liam. He didn't even think he was attracted to guys at all, and here he was with an obsession with two of them at once. And they were both in his band. They were also both his best friends. Fuck, why did there have to be so many things wrong with this situation. He also really wanted to kiss Louis again. Was it wrong to just kiss someone for the physicality of it, without any feelings being involved? He supposed there was a such thing as 'friends with benefits', maybe he and Louis could have that sort of arrangement. Maybe without the sex though. Sex with a guy was still kind of scary for Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I apologize.
> 
> UPDATE  
> Will continue this soon
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry all the chapters are so short, I might make this one chapter when its done


End file.
